Untouchable
by Sgarc12
Summary: The one person I want the most was the one person who hurt me the most. And now... she's with my best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, I'm back! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"_Spencer, where are you?"_

"I'm on my way. I'm just leaving now."

"_You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. You always take forever and never show up on time."_

"Madison I don't know if you remember but I have this thing called a job. I'm on my way, I'll be there soon." I hang up the phone before she has anything else to say.

I make the walk around the corner to the neighborhood bar. Madison and I have been best friends since we were kids.

The only time we've ever really been separated is when I went to Berkley and she decided to go to NYU. It was hard being away from each other for so long but we stayed in touch and got together when she came back to LA for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

She's been dating somebody new for the past six months and now wants us to meet. Madison usually doesn't introduce me to anybody she dates unless it serious.

I walk into the bar and notice Madison laughing across the bar with a petite brunette sitting in front of her. I catch Madison's eyesight and she waves me over. I make my way through the crowd towards Madison and her…

"Ashley?" I question.

"Spencer? Hey."

"Wait you two know each other?" Madison asks confused.

"Yeah, we went to college together. We had a class together senior year. How are you Spencer?"

"Well, I've good."

"Okay, enough with the reunion. So let's get some drinks. Spencer, beer?" Madison possessively wraps an arm around Ashley.

"Yeah Mads"

Ashley Davies. I never thought I'd run into her again. It's been maybe three years since we've last seen each other. It feels like a lifetime ago.

"Spencer?" Huh? "Spencer?"

"Yeah? Sorry. I guess I was in another world." I look down and see a beer sitting in front of me. I must have zone out.

"Obviously, I was just telling Ashley how you and I have been best friends since we were in grade school. I have so many embarrassing stories about Spencer." Madison laughs.

"Yeah let's not go down that road." I pick up the beer and take a sip.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to deal with crazy traffic." A raven-haired woman says coming up to our table.

"It's okay, Carmen this is Spencer, Spencer, my oldest friend Carmen."

"Well hello there gorgeous." Carmen sticks her hand out of me to shake.

"Hey." I say awkwardly.

"So what did I miss?" Carmen asks signaling over the waitress.

"Well Spencer and I actually know each other from college." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Ashley looking at me. I'm trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"Spencer? That's Spencer? The college Spencer? Oh." Carmen says looking me up and down.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asks approaching our table.

"How about your phone number?" The waitress gives Carmen a smug smile.

"Okay I'll settle for a beer." The waitress saunters off and Carmen is clearly checking out her ass as she leaves.

"Wait, what do you mean that's Spencer?" Madison asks not liking the way Carmen suggested Ashley has talked about me. I try to hide my blush by taking another drink of my beer and avoiding eye contact with Ashley.

"What she meant was lots of time back then I refused to hit the bar scene because I had study sessions with Spencer and others from our class." Ashley wraps an arm around Madison and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah those were Ashley's boring years. I had to pick up chicks alone." Carmen says laughing.

"You better still be picking up chicks alone." Madison says while snuggling closer to Ashley. I catch Ashley's eye while she moves into hug Madison. I quickly look away.

_Flashback…_

_I'm seriously going to fail this class. I'm trying to write notes as quickly as I can but I can't keep up with the professor. Why am I even taking Art Appreciation? I'm majoring in journalism._

_The teacher stops the lecture when a small brunette enters the room, she says something to the professor and the professor nods her head and continues on with the lecture. _

_The brunette takes a seat next in the empty chair next to mine. I'm quickly writing trying to keep up with the professor_

"_Hey." _

_I look over and see the brunette smiling at me. _

"_Can I borrow a pen?" She whispers out. I dig in my bag and pull out a black ballpoint pen and hand it to her._

"_Thanks." I nod at her and return to my note taking. Throughout the class I can feel eyes on me. I look over and the brunette quickly looks away. _

_Thirty minutes later the professor ends class and people start to file out._

"_Hey thanks for letting me borrow a pen. I've had a disaster of a morning." She sticks the pen out for me to take._

"_Yeah, no problem."_

"_I'm Ashley by the way. Ashley Davies." She extends her arm out for me to shake._

"_Spencer Carlin." _

"_Spencer. I like it. Since I was late do you think we could maybe get together so I can copy your notes?"_

"_Sure." I think I forgot how to form sentences. She's unbelievably beautiful._

"_Okay, well can I get your number? We can meet up and I can buy you a cup of coffee as a thank you."_

_I quickly scribble down my number with the pen she just handed and hand it to her. _

_End Flashback_

"Spencer? SPENCER!" I zap out of the memory of when I first met Ashley with a hand being waved in front of my face. A rose color coats my cheeks when I see both Carmen and Ashley smiling at me.

"Seriously, Spencer this zoning out shit is weird and not to mention embarrassing."

"Madison. Hey, come on that's not fair." Ashley says coming to my defense. Sometimes Madison can be a handful, I just like to blame it on her need to be at the center of attention. I'm used to it. She's been this way as long as I can remember.

"Okay I'm getting shots." I get up from the table and make my way to the bar. I hear Madison and Ashley bickering as I walk away from the table.

For a Thursday night the bar is pretty busy. I wait until I can get the bartenders attention.

"What can I get you?"

"Let me get four shots of vodka." The bartender nods his head and starts pouring the shots.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Aiden! What are you doing here?" I turn around and hug Aiden.

"Hey Spence. I was suppose to meet some buddies but they cancelled on me and I thought what the hell I'll still go get a drink."

"What about you? Are you here alone?"

"That'll be thirty dollars." The bartender says placing the four shots down in front of me.

"Here, I got it." Aiden opens up his wallet and hands the bartender a credit card.

"Thanks Aid."

"No problem. I just hope those aren't all for you." Aiden says jokingly.

"No, come sit with us." Aiden grabs the shots and follows me back to the table.

"Spencer, you didn't invite him did you?" Madison groans. For some reason Aiden and Madison don't get along. I've never understood the hostility.

"No, because if I had known you were here I wouldn't have come." Aiden says setting the shots down on the table. Sliding one to Ashley, Carmen and Myself. He keeps the last shot for himself.

"Aiden, this is Ashley and Carmen. This is Aiden." They all exchange hellos and shake hands.

"Where's my shot?" Madison pouts at me.

"Aiden paid for them." I quickly get out and Madison glares at Aiden.

"Ok, well let's shoot these." Carmen says trying to break the tension.

We all hold our glasses up except for Madison and throw the vodka to the back our throats.

"So how do all of y'all know each other?" Aiden asks.

"Oh well Ashley and Madison are together and I'm Ashley's best friend." Aiden nods at Carmen in understanding. "Oh and Ashley and Spencer went to college together." Carmen adds.

"Well we just had a together." I say nonchalantly.

"They were study buddies." Carmen speaks up again.

Aiden catches my line of sight with a knowing look on his face. I push him back playfully. "Shut it." I whisper to him.

"Let's go dance Spence." Aiden says grabbing my hand and pulling towards the dance floor. I let out an awkward giggle and let him guide me to the dance floor. I feel all eyes on us as we leave the table.

Aiden and I are work friends. We both started at the paper at the same time. They stuck us together for a lot of projects and we just struck up a great friendship. I can confide in him and he's always there for me.

As we are dancing I glance back at the table and see Carmen and Madison in conversation. I notice Ashley watching Aiden and I on the dance floor.

"So Ashley huh?" Aiden says realizing I was staring at her.

"What? No." I shake my head.

"Right. You can't be crushing on your best friend's girlfriend, even if Madison is the devil."

"Aiden."

"I know. I know. It's just she doesn't treat you like a best friend should Spencer. I just wish you would realize that. She's a total bitch to you."

"I've known her forever. She's not that bad once you get used to her."

"Pfff. No, thank you. I know a fake Barbie when I see one."

We continue dancing letting the Madison issue go. I glance back at the table and I see Carmen and Madison throwing back some shots. Madison stands up, throws her hands in the air and stars to grind in between Ashley's legs.

Ugh.

"You wanna get out of here?" Aiden has always been able to read me.

"Yeah, let's go." We make our way back to the table with Madison and Carmen doing another round of shots.

"We're going to head out." I say to no one in particular.

"You're leaving with him?" Madison asks.

"Yeah, we're going to get out of here. It was nice meeting you Carmen."

"Spencer, seriously it's still early." Madison is not happy with me leaving so early but I don't care. I need to get out of this awkward situation.

"Well, bye." I say before turning on my heel with Aiden in tow.

When we step out of the bar the cool air hits me and I'm able to breathe again. I don't feel so suffocated.

"So, that was so not awkward?" Aiden says turning to me as we walk down the sidewalk.

"Spencer! Wait." I turn around and see Ashley walking briskly to catch up with us. "You left your jacket."

Oh.

"Thanks." I grab the jacket from her and turn to leave again. But I stop when I feel my hand being grabbed. I turn around and Ashley smiles and drops my hand.

"It was good to see you again Spencer."

"You too Ashley."

"Ash, baby, let go back inside." Madison comes up behind Ashley ands wraps her arms around her.

"Yeah, I was just giving Spencer her jacket."

"Bye Spencer. I'll call you tomorrow so we can do something this weekend."

"Sounds good Mads. Bye." I turn around and see Aiden waiting patiently for me.

As we walk away I turn around and see Ashley and Madison walking back into the bar hand in hand.

"Oh Spencer, it was so nice to see you again." Aiden says in a girly voice. I bump shoulders.

"Shut it." I try to sound as intimidating as I can but Aiden just laughs at me.

"Let's go get another drink." Aiden throws his arm over my shoulder and we walk to next bar we see. "I think we need to get you drunk tonight."

"Let's get some shots Aid."

"That a girl Spence. Bartender we're going to need four shots."


	2. Since You've Been Gone

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to try and post as much as possible but I'm going to a night class for the next two weeks so I'll try to get the updates out fast as i can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walk into the office with my sunglass on and a freshly brewed coffee in my hands. I have a killer headache and I'm not in the mood to be here today. Those last couple of shots did me in. What was I thinking? I don't even remember the rest of the night.<p>

"Hello sunshine!" Aiden says all chipper.

"Ugh. Why the hell aren't you hung over?" I say placing my purse on my desk, turning on my computer and slumping down in my office chair.

"Because I stopped taking shots at midnight. You on the other hand told the waitress _'to keep 'em coming'_. I have to say you though were life of the party."

I stare blankly at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well after a couple of shots you were singing karaoke and did a lovely rendition of Kelly Clarkson's 'Since You've Been Gone' even getting up on the pool table and singing to the bar."

"Uuuuuuugh. I didn't." I bury my head in my hands and take a seat at my desk. Aiden's desk is directly across from mine so he sits down chuckling at me.

"I'm afraid so. After that I knew it was time to get you home."

"Well thanks for that." I'm so embarrassed. I'm glad I'm too hung over to care right now. I look around the office and notice there aren't very many people here.

"No problem Spence. So what are we going to do about the whole Ashley situation?"

I look up at him in surprise. We aren't going to do anything about the whole Ashley situation. I don't know what he's talking about. There isn't anything to do. She's with Madison and I'm just Spencer, the girl from college.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? _We _aren't going to do anything."

"I still think you should steal her from that evil bitch Madison."

"Aiden." I glare at him.

"I'm sorry. Look last time you drank so much was when Hannah broke up with you."

"Heather."

"Hannah. Heather. I don't care. If you aren't going to steal Ashley away from Madison, we at least need to get you laid." That I do need.

The phone ringing pulls us out of our discussion.

"Spencer Carlin."

"_Hey Spencer! So, clear your plans for this weekend. Ashley's dad owns a beach house in Malibu and we are all going for the weekend. So pack your bags we are leaving tonight."_

"I don't know Madison. I have a lot of work to do." I don't really want to go to see Madison flaunt Ashley around.

"_No buts Spencer you're coming end of discussion."_

"Fine. But I'm bringing somebody."

"_Okay goody a date! Finally Spence, you need to get back out there. You haven't dated anybody since Hannah."_

"Heather. And no it's not a…"

"_Okay, later Spencer. We'll pick you up at five be ready. Bye." _Madison hangs up the phone before I can even tell her I'm not bringing a date date.

I hang up the phone and realize I'm going to spend the whole weekend with Madison and Ashley.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Aiden asks seeing my internal battle.

"You got plans this weekend?"

"Yeah sitting around in my boxers and playing play station all weekend."

"Good. You're spending the weekend with me at Ashley's dad's beach house in Malibu"

"What? Oh no no no."

"Please Aiden. I can't do this alone. I need you there." I beg him.

"A weekend with Madison? Nope, can't do it. Won't do it."

"Please Aiden." I give him the best pout I can possibly give, along with my "puss n boots' eyes, all wide-eyed and innocent.

"Fine. But you're going to owe me big. Like tickets to a Lakers game big."

"Thank you!" I give him the biggest hug I can.

The rest of the day was spent working on a local story about the children's hospital. Nothing more was said about the whole Ashley and Madison debacle. Around four o'clock I decided I've had enough for the day. I need to get home and pack my bag for this 'oh so great' weekend.

About 4:45pm Aiden arrives at my apartment; bag in hand with a frown on his face.

"Oh. Man up. It's just two days."

"Two days of Madison hell." I give him a glare so he can stop with the Madison comments. "Okay. Okay." He throws his hands up in defeat.

"Come on, lets go wait downstairs." We grab our bags and make our way downstairs to the front of my building.

Within a few minutes a black Range Rover pulls up with Madison hanging slightly out the window.

"Spencer! You got to be fucking kidding me. He's you're date? Great, a weekend with douche bag." Madison says looking at Aiden. I shrug my shoulders and head towards the back to put Aiden's bag and mine in the trunk.

When I get to the back of the car Ashley is there waiting to take our bags from me to put in the back. We do this awkward dance of her trying to take the bags and me trying to hand them to her. I smile and she lets out a chuckle.

"Sorry." She breathes out as we just stand there taking each other in.

"Ash, baby are we ready to go?" Madison says interrupting the awkward moment we were having.

I turn around and walk towards the side of the car and slide in next to Aiden. When I get in the car I notice Carmen is also in the backseat. This should be an interesting weekend.

The whole car ride is spent with light conversation. Every now and then I catch Ashley's eyes in the rearview mirror but she quickly looks away when I catch her staring. I can't help the small smile that graces my lips.

In the front seat, Madison is going on and on about how the price of Botox has gone up. She's only twenty-five why is she even getting Botox?

I hear a giggle and I turn my head and see Carmen laughing at Aiden who is silently mocking Madison. Madison is my best friend but I fight the giggle that escapes my mouth at Carmen who has joined in on the mocking.

"What's so funny back there?" Madison says turning around in her seat to stare at the three of us.

We all look at each other to see who was going to speak up. Ashley glances towards the back and that's when Aiden, Carmen and I lose it. We are laughing uncontrollably and Madison is just huffing and puffing in the front seat.

"Spencer, you're seriously not going to tell your best friend what's so funny?" Madison says getting irritated with the three of us.

"Um well…" I stagger out trying to think of something to say.

"Great. We're here." Carmen says opening the car door and jumping out of the car as quickly as she can with Aiden following suit.

When Madison sees the house her eyes sparkle with excitement.

"This is your dad's house baby?" Madison says opening her door and getting out of the car.

I hear Ashley chuckle from the front seat before getting out and opening up my door to let me out of the car.

"Thanks." I give a small smile as she closes the door behind me.

Everybody, except Madison is gathered behind the car to get their bags. Madison is taking in the sight of the house at the front of the car. Ashley opens the lift and hands Aiden and Carmen their bags and they take off towards Madison.

"Um, I'm glad you came this weekend." Ashley says holding my bag out for me to take.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." I say shifting my feet around, nervous habit.

"Spencer, I…"

"Ashhhh… come on I want to see the inside." Madison says interrupting what Ashley was about to say.

Ashley gives me a look that says she's sorry. She shuts the lift to her Range Rover and heads towards the house. I hesitantly follow behind, when I look up I see Aiden giving me a knowing look. I just roll my eyes and shake my head at him.

When we enter the house I'm blown away by the view. The back of the house has nothing but big picture window that slides open allowing the fresh sea air to enter and the sound of the waves crashing on the shoreline.

"This place is awesome Ashley." Aiden says taking in his surroundings.

The house is very modern straight lines and bold colors. I'm just trying to take it all in. I remember Ashley telling me her dad was a music producer.

"So there are only three bedrooms. So..."

"I'll share with Spencer." Carmen eyeing me up and down.

"Down girl. I'll sleep on the couch so you girls can have your own rooms." And this is why I keep Aiden around.

"It's okay Aid. You can share the bed with me. It's not like we haven't before." I say laughing, which causes him to blush.

When we first started drinking together I had to take Aiden home because he was drunk off his ass one night and didn't know which way was up. We got to his apartment and I let him fall onto the bed.

_Flashback_

"_Spencer?" He turns over on his back._

"_Yes Aiden." _

"_How come we've never hooked up?" _

"_Well because you don't have a vagina." I say laughing and take a seat on the side of his bed._

"_No way. I would have never of guessed. That explains why you are able to resist this." He says point down to his body._

_I laugh at his drunken state._

"_Well then we can be snuggle buddies. Come here" He grabs my hand and pulls down to the bed with him. "You're one of my best friends Spence."_

"_Go to sleep Aid." I give him a slight kiss on his forehead before he passes out. _

_End Flashback_

I ended up spending the whole night there and that night forever changed us. We became best friends in a sense. Somebody I could always count on.

Ashley clears her throat bringing mine and Aiden's laughing to a stop.

"Okay, so now that that's covered. How about we pack up some drinks and head down to the beach and set up a fire?"

Within minutes the cooler is packed and we are head down to the beach where Aiden and Ashley are in charge of getting the fire started. The sun is setting over the ocean and its slowly getting dark out.

Carmen, Madison and I set up some chairs around while we wait patiently for the fire to be started. It's not too cold out but the wind sends a cold chill down my back. Once the fire is lit we give a round of applause to Aiden and Ashley, who both take a bow.

It seems like they get along well. I watched them talking and laughing while trying to get the fire started.

"Got you a beer." Aiden hands me a beer and sits down in the chair next to mine.

"Thanks."

"She thought we were dating, you know?" I look at Aiden confused. "Ashley. While we were lighting the fire she asked how long we've been together."

"What did you tell her?" I take a sip of my beer.

"I told her we weren't together, that we just like to get it on from time to time." I'm pretty sure my eyes are about to pop out of my sockets. "Chill Spence. I told her we were just friends. That I look out for you. And after that she seemed to warm up to me."

I look up and see Ashley watching us through the fire.

"Okay, so I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a few." I get up with my beer in hand and start walking towards the shoreline.

I turn back around and see Ashley and Madison chasing each other around in the sand laughing and having a good time.

It's so hard to be around them.

"Hey." I turn around and see Carmen standing a couple feet behind me.

"Hey Carmen."

"You look like you needed some company." She walks so she's standing beside me.

"Yeah…. " I don't know really what to say. We haven't really had a conversation before.

"I'm a great listener." I can feel her eyes on me when she says this.

"No, I'm okay. Just taking in the view." I say never taking my eyes off the water in front of me.

"California really does have the best sunsets. I love when the sky turns that orange purple color. It's breathtaking." I'm really surprised by this side of Carmen. I thought she just a womanizer.

"It is. You really surprise me you know. I thought…"

"You thought I was a douche." I can't help but laugh at her. "It's okay. I can be sometimes."

"So I'm glad to see this side of you."

"So how are you friends with… that?" She turns around and gestures to Madison who is dancing around in the sand by herself as Ashley looks on sipping on a bottle of beer.

"Madison? I've known her forever. She's not so bad."

"Pfff… I don't even know how they're together. They're two different people."

I just shrug my shoulders.

"Come on, let's get back to the group." We make our way back towards the fire and Carmen takes a seat next to me with Aiden on the other side of me.

Ashley and Madison are opposite of us and I'm sitting directly across from Ashley. I can feel her eyes on me.

"I'll be back I'm just going to use the restroom." I quickly make my way towards the house trying to rid my head of all the memories I have of Ashley.

Once in the restroom, I just stare at myself in the mirror for a few minutes until I feel I've been gone for a little too long.

"I was about to send in the search party." Ashley says from the kitchen. I hesitantly walk towards her.

"Oh sorry, I was just…"

"I was joking Spencer. I'm sorry we haven't really had a chance to talk. I really want to know how you've been these past couple of years."

"I've been good. After college I got a job at The Sentential and been there ever since."

"Yeah I know… I've seen a couple of your articles."

"Really?" I ask disbelieving.

"Guilty. I really liked your piece on Keeping Our Beaches Clean."

I laugh. "That was the worst one. That was my first ever assignment."

"I know. Spencer, I…."

"Ashley, what's taking so long?" Madison comes barging into the house.

"Well I was getting the beer and then Spencer and I got to talking. I'm sorry." Ashley gives me an apologetic look. I force a smile in return.

I don't know what I'm in for this weekend but I don't think Ashley and I will ever get the chance to talk. I follow Madison and Ashley back onto the beach where we all continue talking and drinking for the rest of the night.


	3. You're Not Sorry

**A/N: Love all the reviews! I thank each and every one of y'all. I know Madison is annoying..lol **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies, I'm heading to bed. Have a great rest of the night." Aiden says retreating to the bedroom we are sharing this weekend.<p>

After sitting on the beach for a couple of hours drinking and listening to music we decided it was getting cold so we made our way back up to the house. To my surprise Aiden and Madison were able to refrain from all the snide comments about each other.

"So Carmen, you're not dating anybody, right?" Madison says from across the room where she's sitting next to Ashley on a small couch. I'm current sitting next to Carmen on another small couch. "I'm only asking because I think you and Spencer would make a cute couple. Don't you think they would make a cute couple Ash?"

Ashley doesn't respond she just looks at Carmen and I blankly.

Carmen and I both just look at each other. When I turn back to Madison I see Ashley shifting around on the couch.

"Madison." I hiss.

"What Spencer? You're single. She's single. Y'all should definitely hook up. Besides you've been so up tight lately, you definitely need to get some."

"Maybe they're not attracted to each other." Ashley says finally speaking up.

"No, I'm definitely attracted to Spencer." Carmen scoots closer to me on the couch. I've had a little bit too much drink so I find it difficult to suppress any giggle that escapes my mouth.

"You so don't have to lie." I turn towards Carmen.

"What? I'm not lying. I think you're cute. Not to mention you have a nice ass."

I laugh. "And there's the Carmen I met at the bar."

"What can I say I'm can't help the ladies can't resist this." Carmen points down to her body. I shove her playfully and we both start laughing hysterically.

Madison is smiling that we are getting along. But Ashley doesn't seem so pleased.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a maniac insomniac,_

_Five steps behind ya_

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_

_Check please..._

_Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award,_

_That's how much you mean to me_

"Oh I love this song! Come on Spencer!" Carmen grabs my hand and pulls me off the couch. I'm feeling comfortable enough to dance; I've had a quite a few drinks. A smile breaks on my face as I let myself get lost in the music.

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl,_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long,_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

Carmen isn't that bad. I'm having a great time dancing with her. She's singing while she's dancing in front of me. Madison has decided to join us in dancing, while Ashley sits and looks on. I have can feel her eyes on me.

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

_You can't help but turn them heads_

_Knockin' them dead_

_Dropping like flies around you_

_If I get your body close not letting go_

_Hoping you're about to_

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number_

_You're done!_

_They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get,_

_I'm a turn you on_

Carmen is singing to me and I'm pretty sure my face turns a light pink color. I have my hands up in the air while my head is bobbing to the beat. After a lot of resisting I see Madison pull Ashley up to dance with her. The four of us are dancing around in the front room without a care in the world. Well more like three of us because Ashley just standing and lightly swaying side to side.

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all-night-long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

Carmen comes up behind me and wraps an arm around my waist and sticks her legs in between as we dance in sync with the music. I throw my head back and let myself have a little bit of fun.

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh o__]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Can't seem to stop you from... running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til' I make you mine, mine_

_You've got that something, something_

_I wanna be with girl_

_You're my greatest hit girl_

_Just say this is it girl..._

_Hey baby..._

_Don't you know you're my it girl_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl,_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

"Man that was a blast." Carmen says as she pulls me towards the couch and we both fall into it. We both let out a little giggle as we sit down both tired from the dancing we just did. "You're a pretty good dancer Spencer."

"What? No. I was just having a good time."

"We'll I'm beat. Let's head to bed Ash." Madison pulls Carmen and me out of our conversation and we turn our attention to her. Madison give us a small wink.

Ashley looks over at Carmen and I. "I'm tired yet. I think I'm going to hang out here a little more."

"Come on, if you come to bed now I'll make it worth your while." Carmen and I look at each other feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, no I think I'm good." Ashley says staying planted in her seat still sipping on a beer not taking her eyes off of Carmen and I.

"No. Come on." Madison yanks Ashley up and pulls her towards the bedroom. "Let them be alone." Madison tries to whisper but everybody in the room heard.

When they are out of sight Carmen starts to laugh. "What was that all about?"

"I have no clue." I laugh along with her.

"She always gets what she wants huh?"

"Pretty much. Once she sets her eyes on something she wants, it's pretty much hers." I think about how she has Ashley. "For her sixteenth birthday, she wanted a mustang but not just any mustang she wanted a royal blue with pink pin stripes. So yeah, that's what her dad got her."

"Wow. So what about you? Tell me more about yourself Spencer." Carmen throws her arm to the back of the couch and turns her body so she's facing me. I lift my leg to the couch and face her comfortably.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Anything? Everything?"

"Well…"

"Oh, sorry guys. I didn't realize you were still up. I just wanted to um… get…a drink of water." Ashley says coming into the front room. We watch as she goes into the kitchen and fills get a glass of water.

"You were saying?" Carmen urges me to continue.

"I'm an only child. Lived in Los Angeles my whole life. I work for…."

"The Sentinel." Ashley speaks up from the kitchen.

Both Carmen and I turn to find Ashley leaning up against the counter watching us sipping on a water bottle.

"Yes, I work for The Sentinel."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Carmen giving Ashley the get lost look. But Ashley doesn't, she moves and takes a seat on the other couch opposite us.

"Your work really is amazing Spencer." Ashley says in all honesty.

"Thanks." I whisper out while looking down at my hands that are clasped together in my lap. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you guys in the morning." I get up and make my way to the room not before I hear Carmen hiss at Ashley.

"Dude. What the hell was that?" Then I hear somebody get up and shuffle out of the living room.

When I open the door to the bedroom I see Aiden has taken the right side of the bed. I quickly grab a change of clothes and get changed in the in suite bathroom. I approach the bed trying to be as quiet at possible.

I lay on my back thinking out the night I just had. Ashley Davies. It's so weird that after three years she's now dating Madison, my best friend since childhood.

_Flashback…_

"_Spencer, I'm going to fail this class. I don't understand why we need to know this crap. I'm not going to use this in my profession. I'm a music major." Ashley sighs out loud._

_We are in the library trying to study for our midterm. Since we got together for coffee we've decided to be study buddies because we were both so lost in this class."_

"_No you're not. We will do this together. I promise you." I grab her hand that's resting on the table. She looks down at my hand on hers and I quickly pull it away after I realized what I have done._

"_Uh, um, so how about we start with the what we first covered in class so we can refresh our memories." I quickly try to distract her away from the fact I just grabbed her hand. _

"_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Ashley says shifting in her seat. I think I just made her uncomfortable. Way to go Spencer._

_End Flashback…_

"Shut your brain off." Aiden groans turning over to look at me.

"I'm sorry Aid. I was just thinking about…"

"Ashley." I turn over on my side so we are facing each other.

"Yeah." I whisper out.

"What happened back then?"

I sigh.

"It's okay Spence. I'll be here when you're ready. Goodnight Spence."

"Night Aid."

I lie there for what seems like hours just tossing and turning. Until I just can't take it anymore. I get up and quietly tip toe my way into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I don't actually know where the glasses are so I'm opening up every cabinet door.

"Next cabinet." I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Ashley leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Thanks." I say pulling out a glass and filling it up with water.

"Spencer. I'm sorry about that night." When I turn around she's right in front of my face.

I shake my head trying to form words.

"I guess nobody can sleep in this house." Carmen comes in wearing boxers and a tank top. She goes straight to the pantry and pulls out the cereal. I'm still standing by the refrigerator so I pull out the milk and place it on the counter.

"Thanks Spence. You're not so bad."

"No problem." I say feeling slightly uncomfortable now.

"So what we're we talking about?" Carmen is completely oblivious to the tension in the room. "You know what, we should definitely take the jet skies out tomorrow. What do you think Ash?"

Ashley still not taking her eyes off of me answers Carmen quietly.

"Well good night." I say before making a hurried exit out of the kitchen. I don't want to think about what Ashley was just about to say.

"Spencer, wait." Ashley whispers out. I stop dead in my tracks. "Can we please just talk? Without out all of the interruptions?" I turn around and I see Ashley standing right behind me shifting from leg to leg and nervously twirling her hands.

"What's the point Ashley?" It was three years ago. That night meant nothing. You made that perfectly clear."

"No, I…"

"What you're sorry? What exactly are you sorry for?" When she doesn't say anything I know I'm done with this conversation.

I turn and see Carmen watching us from the doorway eating her cereal as if she was watching a movie.

"You know everything don't you? That's why you told me you were a good listener?" Carmen just nods her head after my accusation.

"Great. I must be this big joke. I have to get out of here." I don't let them say anything. I quickly walk into the bedroom and turn on the lights and quickly start gathering my stuff.

"What the hell are you doing Spence?" Aiden says sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"We're leaving. Come on let's go."

"Spencer, it's three in the morning can we just calm down and maybe pack up and leave in a couple more hours."

"I can't be here anymore Aiden." I sit down on the bed. "I thought I was over what happened."

"Come on Spence. Get a jacket." Aiden gets up and throw a hoodie and some shoes on.

When we're both ready he leads me out of the house, through the cold sand. We take a seat next to each other and just listen to the sounds of the waves for a while before anything is said.

"Spence. You have to tell me what happened between you and Ashley. I can't help you if I don't know the situation."

"I know." I say as a single tear comes down my face. "It was the night of our final. We had been studying together for a few months and had become really close. We decide to celebrate us passing by going a bar near campus."

_Flashback…._

"_You want another shot Spencer?" We are both really intoxicated. We've been drinking for the past couple of hours. Talking about anything and everything._

_I nod my head. Ashley calls over the waitress and orders us another round of shots and beer._

"_Now, she's hot." I say gesturing towards the waitress._

"_No way! She's fake. She doesn't have that natural beauty." _

"_Wait. No, there is no such thing as natural beauty." _

"_I beg to differ. I know a natural beauty when I see one."_

"_So that girl you were dating last week was a natural beauty?"_

"_Oh god no. She was just a mistake."_

"_Then look around this bar. And show me one natural beauty."_

"_I'm looking at her."_

_The waitress sets our drinks down on the table. I haven't taken my eyes off Ashley and she hasn't taken her eyes off of me._

_When the waitress leaves I quickly grab my shot and chase it with the fresh beer. For some reason I have this newfound confidence because I get up and go seat in the seat next to Ashley in our booth. _

_I don't think about what I'm doing but all I know is that our lips are pressed together and our tongues are moving in sync with one another. One our both us let's out a small moan._

_After a few minutes of kissing, we pull away and rest our foreheads together. _

"_I've been wanting to do that since I sat next to you in class." Ashley says panting out of breath. I nod my head and reward her with a big smile for her honesty. "You want to get out of here?" She whispers out. Again I've lost my voice because I just nod my head and start to scoot out of the booth._

"_I'm going to go close the tab. Get us a cab and I'll meet you out front?" I ask her and she just nods her head and gives me a small chaste kiss on my lips._

_I had been waiting for this day. We had gotten so close and I was crushing badly on her._

_I make my way up to the bar but it takes forever to get the bartenders attention. The bar is pretty busy. After what seems like twenty minutes I pay my tab and make my way outside._

_I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I exited the bar. Ashley was helping a small blond into the cab with her getting in behind her. As they drive away I can see them in kissing in the back seat. I had never felt such a sharp pain in my chest before. _

_End Flashback…_

"She just left you there?" Aiden says slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. I never called her and I never heard from her until I saw her yesterday with Madison."

"Wow Spence. So why did she say she did it?"

"I don't know. She tried to apologize tonight. But I wouldn't let her. What made me even more upset is the fact Carmen knew. She had been nice to me all night. What for pity?"

"I know you don't want to hear this but I think you need to let her explain herself. Ask her why she did it." I lean my head on Aiden's shoulder. "I'm sure she feels bad about it."

"I do." We both turn around and see Ashley standing behind us with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I think about that night every day. The night I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Well I'm going to head back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Aiden places a small kiss on my forehead before getting up and walking back up to the house.

Ashley sits down next to me on the sand. We stare out into darkness nervously waiting for the other person to say something.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you alone that night. I'm sorry for getting that cab with somebody else."

"Why did you do it?" I say looking at her disbelievingly. I stand up.

"Because I was scared." She says standing up.

"Of me?"

"No, I was scared of my feelings for you. You made me feel so much, something I've never felt before and I didn't know how to deal with it."

"So you find a random girl to take home and leave me at the bar. Never calling or hearing from you again."

"I never stopped thinking about you Spencer. I've all you're articles. I…"

"You are with Madison. And that I can't deal with." She bows her head down in shame as I turn around and start walking towards the house.


	4. Nothing's Changed

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry. I have been away for awhile. Life got in the way. I hope to be back and finish this short story. I'm working on revamping another story I have. So I hope to be posting more. Plus... the more I post the more I can get Sparkles04 to post :P **

**This is a short chapter. I wanted to give y'all something. I am working on the next chapter and will hope to have it posted by Thursday at the latest.**

* * *

><p>"I didn't sleep with her." When she says this I turn stop dead in my tracks. "That girl I got in the cab with. I didn't go home with her. We didn't sleep together."<p>

Before I know it she's standing in front of me tears slowly running down her face. "She was calling a cab and I asked her to let me have it. But she wouldn't so we shared it. She kissed me once we got into the cab but I pulled away."

"Why?"

"I was scared of how I felt. When you called me the next day I was so ashamed of myself. I didn't know how I could ever face you again." I cross my arms in front of me shielding myself from her.

I don't know what to think about everything she has just said. But I still remember all the feelings I felt for her.

"You really hurt me. I called you for weeks. I left you voicemails. Not a single one was returned."

"Spencer, I'm sorry." When she goes to take a step closer I take a step back and shake my head from side to side. "If I could go back to that night I do everything different. But I can't change what I did. And for that I'm deeply sorry. I just want the chance to make everything right again."

Tears are still slowly making their way down her cheeks. I want so bad to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything is okay, but it's not.

"Please Spencer just give me the chance to be your friend again. Give me the chance to make this okay." She moves her hands motioning the two of us.

I stand there and stare at her for what seems like hours. "Fine." I give into her because I can't stand to see the tears running down her face anymore. "But it's not going to be easy. You really hurt me Ash. That night…." I can't find the words to express what that night meant before it got all screwed up.

I take a seat right down in the sand beneath me and look out towards the ocean. I watch intently as the waves hit the shore the sound drowning out everything around me.

Ashley sits down next to me and we sit in silence just taking in the serene sounds of the early morning.

We sit in silence for what seems like forever. The sun is staring to rise and pretty soon everything will go back to the way it was.

"I could sit here forever." Ashley breathes out. I turn my head and see her staring at me. "The um… beach, the sunrise its so beautiful." She rushes out and turns back towards the beach.

"Maybe we should head back…" I stand up and dust my shorts off.

"Oh… yeah." Before I start making my towards the house I noticed she still hasn't moved from her spot on the sand.

"You coming?"

Ashley wastes no time in standing up and joining on the walk back up to the house.

While we walk Ashley shoulder bumps me, we both let out giggles. I've missed her laugh. When we were in college we would get distracted from our studies by making each other laugh with the stupidest stories from our childhood.

I miss those days. We were carefree. Once we reach the deck we notice all the lights in the house are still off. We are slow up the steps, I want to believe its because neither of us are ready to go in just yet.

"I'm not tired."

I look around the deserted beach. "I'm not either. It's been a long, weird day but I'm strangely wide awake." I take a seat on the couch that's located on the deck

Ashley walks past me and pulls out a blanket out of the chest that is located near the French doors that lead into the house.

She takes a seat down next to me wrapping the blanket around both us. "Is this okay?" She asks shyly.

I just nod my head in assurance. "So what have you been up to? You know since college?"

"Well, I went to work at my father's label. I am a producer. But I think I want to get out of the industry soon. I love it and everything but I'm not so sure it truly make me happy."

"Yeah? What would you do?"

"Don't laugh?"

I shake my head. "Never."

"I want to be a teacher. I want to teach music to kids."

"That's awesome Ash." I say bumping my shoulder against hers and she giggles. It's the same giggle I fell for in college.

"I love when you call me Ash." I don't to look in a mirror to know my face turned ten shades of red. "I've missed this Spence. Us talking in all hours of the night."

"I know what you mean. I don't even know how we got any studying done. We always got off subject or just didn't study." We both laugh thinking about the old days.

"Sunset or sunrise?" I stare at her for a brief moment. I can't believe she remembered. We used to play this game we would give each other two choices and we'd have to answer which we'd like best.

"Sunrise."

"Yeah?" She says with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah. Everybody is up to see the sunset. Most people are still sleeping when the sun is rising. It's more sacred that way. And right now, it's nice watching it rise with you."

"Yeah it is pretty nice."


	5. Unapologize

**A/N: I know I'm sorry I took longer than I said. Gots a new puppy and he chewed up my laptop cord so hard to order a new one. That with trying to potty train my twins and a dog... i've got a lot on my plate. :) But I hope to get the next chapter out fairly quickly. I appreciate all of you guys who read, review, favorite, follow. **

**Thanks for Firecracker for the Spashley Youtube inspiration.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen POV<strong>

"I guess they made up." Aiden says walking up from behind me. We both look onto the deck in awe. "Is…Mad.."

"Good morning! Where is everybody at?" Madison comes into the living room hands outstretched above her head and yawning. Aiden and I quickly shuffle away from the French doors.

"Hey, you want breakfast? I can cook a great omelet?" Aiden asks trying to get Madison from looking out onto the deck of the beach house.

"You're going to cook for me?" Madison says.

"Well…. I thought I would be nice for a moment but I guess that moment has passed. Make your own breakfast." Aiden says opening up the refrigerator and grabbing a carton of orange juice.

"Has anybody seen Ashley?"

"Run."

"Beach." Both Aiden and I say in unison.

"What we meant is that she went for a run on the beach." Aiden quickly adds trying to avoid a crisis.

So much for trying to keep her away from the deck, she instantly turns her heel and walk towards the back door. Before I have a chance to speak up, Madison is opening up the back door.

"What the hell is this? Spencer? Ashley?"

**Spencer POV**

I'm not exactly sure where I am. I hear seagulls and the waves crashing on the shore. Beach. House. Ashley.

Ashley.

Oh shit. Ashley.

I look down and see Ashley lying on my chest. We feel asleep on the couch under a blanket and she is now cuddled on my chest. I need to wake her up before Madison gets the wrong idea about all of this.

"Ashley." I whisper. Her lips snarl up and his adorable little noise leaves her mouth. Wait. What? Snap out of it Spencer. Wake up Ashley.

"Ash." I whisper again.

"Five more minutes daddy." I can't help but giggle at her.

"Ash. Wake up." I gently move a piece of hair behind her ear. She slowly starts to stir under my gentle touch.

"Hey." She whispers, as smile graces her beautiful luscious lips. She looks down at our embrace. "Sorry."

"What the hell is this? Spencer? Ashley?" We turn our heads and see Madison storming out of the back door towards us with a glare in her eye.

Ashley quickly sits up and scoots to the opposite end of the couch. I shuffle up to a sitting position and look for my refuge. Refuge in the person who is standing like a coward behind he door with Carmen both afraid to move from their position and giving me a "sorry" face.

I shake my head at them and they both smile at me. I get up to go inside… "No Spencer! Tell me why you were holding my girlfriend in your arms?"

"Madison…" Ashley gets up and makes her way towards Madison. A pain of jealousy hits my heart. Madison backs away from Ashley as she approaches and puts her hand outs in front of her in defense.

"No Ashley. Since the other night at the bar you've been acting weird. Every time I bring up Spencer's name you freeze up. And now I catch you all cuddled up on the couch together. What the hell is going on?"

I need to speak up. I need to smooth over this whole mess. I need to ignore whatever feelings I have for Ashley. Madison was perfectly happy in this relationship until I came along. I need to be the bigger person and smooth this over and walk away.

"Nothing Madison. Nothing is going on. We both couldn't sleep last night. We stayed up talking on the deck and I guess we fell asleep. It's nothing more than that. I'm sorry we fell asleep in a compromising position."

I get up and fold the blanket that was covering Ashley and I. I don't chance a look at Ashley. I can't bring myself to look into her eyes. I will fall apart. This act that I've just put on will falter and Madison will see right through me.

I can feel Madison's eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. I can feel her eyes shifting from Ashley and back to me as if she's trying to figure out a puzzle. Nobody has moved from their spots. Aiden and Carmen are still gawking from the doorway.

"Okay. I believe you."

I let out a small sigh.

"There isn't any reason you would ever lie to me. Right Spencer?" She had to bring out the big guns. I can feel the sweat beading up on my forehead. Its then I remember that she's waiting for an answer. Why do I feel like I'm the only one on the plant at the moment?

I open my mouth a couple times to speak but nothing comes out. "I…"

"I'm in love with Spencer." I snap my head to left so fast I almost give myself whiplash.

I'm speechless. Absolutely lost for words.

"What?" Madison says snapping her neck towards Ashley.

"What?" I whisper not taking my eyes off of Ashley who looking straight back at me.

"I'm in love with you Spencer. I always have been." Ashley takes a step in my direction. I'm frozen in my spot still. My legs and arms are beginning to shake. "Not a day goes by that I haven't wondered what would have happened if I hadn't of walked away that night. I let my fears get the best of me and I won't let that happen again. You need to know how I feel about you."

"Hello. Girlfriend right here." Madison says pulling me out of whatever daze I was in. I look and see Aiden and Carmen both wide eyed with mouths agape. I roll my eyes.

"Madison, I'm sorry. I like you a lot. But I'm in love with Spencer. I have been since the day I sat next to her in class. I should have been truthful with you from the…."

Ashley doesn't get to finish her sentence because Madison sends a big slap cross Ashley's face.

"I deserved that." Ashley says holding the right side of her face.

I watch as Madison walks straight up to me. I have never been more afraid of my best friend. "I hate you."

Madison storms angrily into the house as an abundance of Spanish words leave her mouth.

After years of friendship to hear those words come out of your best friends mouth is something I can never describe. I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

"Spencer…"

Ashley is cut off by a crash from inside the house. We look over towards the doors where Aiden and Carmen are waving us off. I guess they've got the situation under control.

"I couldn't keep it in any longer. I need you know how I felt. How I feel about you. I want to date you Spencer. I want to take you out and show how special you are to me."

"Ashley… I.."

Another loud crash comes from inside the house causes us to look towards the doorway. Carmen is dodging clothing and Aiden is nowhere in sight. I'm slightly worried as to what is going on inside. I can't be having this deep meaningful conversation right now.

"Ashley, a lot has just transpired in the past five minutes. I'm still processing all of this. I just… I need to be alone." With that I jog off the deck and run as fast as I can parallel with the ocean to my right. I have no idea what I'm running from but I need to run.

Ashley loves me. Ashley Davies is in love with me. Madison my oldest friend in the world just said she hated me. When I get as far from the house as I possibly can I sit down in the sand and cry.

I laugh because I don't even know why I'm crying. And it makes me laugh even harder. I laugh so hard the side of my stomach start to hurt. I lie back down in the sand and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh it can't be that bad." I look to the side and see Aiden hovering above me. "Sorry, Ashley asked me to come check on you."

"No, it's cool. I need you here."

"That bad huh?"

I give him a glare. "So what happened with Madison?" I feel so bad. But I knew I couldn't go after her.

"Well after she threw all of Ashley's clothes into the living room and shoes into the ocean, her cab came and she left. Don't beat yourself up about it Spence. I know you were fully prepared to walk away from Ashley."

"I didn't expect her to drop that bomb."

"Yeah I don't think anybody did. Well except for Carmen. I owe her fifty bucks."

I look at Aiden and laugh. We both start laughing.

"What do I do Aid?"

"Do what makes you happy. Follow your heart. You know all that cliché crap that chicks are suppose to say."

I giggle.

"What about Madison?"

"Spence. You can't live your life doing for the right of other people. You need to do what is right for you. What will make you happy? I know you girls have all those rules and codes that you suppose to follow, but Ashley just confessed her love for you and she hasn't seen you in three years. Who to says she's not the love of your life and you're missing out?"

"I think you're a better girl than I am."

"Hey. No seriously Spence. I just want you to do something for you for once. You always go out of your way for Madison. Just do for you. Got it?" Aiden says getting up and dusting off his shorts.

"I'm going to go back and help them clean up world war three. Don't be too long okay?"

"Thanks Aid."

With that he walks back towards the house leaving me alone with my thoughts. I don't know how to do. Ugh. I groan.


	6. Run To You

A/N: Hello all! Just wanted to say this is the end to this story. This story was never suppose to a long one. I didnt see the need to drag it out. It was a simple love story.

I have a new idea that I'm very excited to start putting down on paper.

Thank you for all your reviews and follows!

* * *

><p>I've been sitting at the beach by myself for the past few hours. I guess it is time to finally face the music. I get up and gently dust down my clothes, free them of any sand. As I walk back towards the beach house I notice the sun is shining brighter and it's a lot hotter than it was a few hours ago. I'm guessing it must be after noon or so.<p>

As I approach the beach house I notice that nobody seems to be outside. I climb up the short stairs of the deck and make my way inside. It's quiet.

"Hey you're back." Carmen says coming out from the hallway.

"Yeah. Where's…"

"Gone." What wait? "Ashley. She left. Aiden went to drop her off back at her place in the city."

"How long ago did they leave?"

"Ummm… a few hours ago. Aiden should be back soon." I don't waste any time in pulling out my cell phone and calling Aiden. It rings a few times and goes to voicemail. I don't waste any time and hit the talk button again.

"_Hello?"_

"AIDEN?"

"_Yeah last time I checked."_

I ignore this clever remark. I can't believe she left. "Where are you?"

"_Pulling into the subdivision right now." _I hang up the phone grab my purse and run outside.

"Spencer! What are you doing?" Carmen follows after me.

"I have to go to her. I have to tell her I feel the same way. Why did she leave?"

"She was embarrassed Spencer. You just fled."

I am such an idiot. I hear a call pulling around the corner it, it's then I see Aiden driving Ashley's black Range Rover. I don't give him a change to put the car in park before I'm opening up the door and jumping in.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Aiden is looking at me like I've grown another head.

"Are you coming?" I roll down my window and yell at Carmen who's still standing in front of the house. She wastes no time climbing in the back seat and shutting the door with a giddy look on her face.

Why are not moving yet? "DRIVE!"

"Okay call me stupid but I don't know where I'm driving or what is going on."

"Ashley. Take me to Ashley's."

Aiden says and does nothing but smile.

"Aiden. Drive!"

"Okay, Okay, but we need to hurry. Ashley keep muttering crazy things like so stupid, plane, beach, tequila, Mexico."

"Aiden, just drive faster." I say annoyed that he even agreed to take her anywhere. He of all people should have known all I needed was a couple hours to digest everything.

"Why did you drive her?" I ask clearly annoyed with my friend.

"Umm, because she said I could borrow her Range Rover for a month. Duh." I roll my eyes.

What was I thinking? I knew the minute Ashley confessed her feelings I wanted her. I want to be with her why did I flee? The whole Madison situation really threw me through a loop. But I agree with Aiden she hasn't really treated me the way she used to. Lately, I've felt her take advantage of our friendship. I hasn't been the same with her since we both graduation from college but we've known each other so long it was hard to ignore history.

People grow older and they grow apart. Madison and I did that but it just took me a long time to realize this. I feel so bad about the way everything went down this morning but it wasn't like I deliberately set out to take her girlfriend from her. I was going to be the bigger person and walk away from the situation. Pretend that the past between Ashley and I didn't even exists.

"Can you please stop thinking so hard? You're giving me a headache." Aiden says looking over at me from the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe she left. I can't believe I wasn't there when she left."

"Chill. What are you going to say when we get there?" I haven't thought of that yet.

I open and close my mouth. I haven't thought about that yet. I just knew I had to get to her. "I don't know yet."

"Oh this should be good." Carmen chimes in from the back seat. I shift around in the front seat to face her.

"I hadn't thought that far. I mean I know I want to give us a chance, but I'm not sure my feelings are where hers are yet." I mean they can't be. Its' been three years. But I have also haven't had any long term girlfriends during that time either. I guess in the back of my head I was comparing them all to her.

They never quiet had that same smile or that deep harmonious chuckle. Or the way her hairs falls in her face while she throws her head back when she's laughing from the gut of her stomach.

"Are we almost there?" I turn back around in my front seat. It feels like I've been in the car of hours. The anticipation of getting there is nearly killing me. My legs are jell-o right now and tapping them on the floor boards aren't helping.

"Five minutes."

Is it sad that I now want Aiden to drive slower? I still haven't planned a speech.

Think Spencer. Think. "I'm just a girl, standing front of another girl asking her to love me." No! You can't steal a Julia Roberts movie line. Shit!

I'm just going to tell her what I feel. I know that when I see her it will all come to me. I'll know what to say. Yeah I'm hoping that is what will happen. Oh please!

I don't want to just stand like a fool in front of her. Then I'll really feel like an idiot!

"We're here." Aiden says parking in front of a mid rise building. Looks like lofts. I don't move. I just look at the building.

"You do know that you have to get out of the car if you plan on getting her back." Why did I bring Carmen along?

I realize a huge breath of air as if it was going to give me the courage I need to open this door. I reach for the door handle. I don't open it yet. I just hold on to it. Then I notice the door opens.

"I just need a minute Aiden."

"No you didn't Spence. I know that look. We didn't drive all this way for you to flake."

"I wasn't going to flake I was just going to…"

"Flake." Carmen says from behind Aiden. When did they both get out of the car?

"Okay. Okay. I can do this." I get out of the car and make my way towards the front door. I turn around.

"Top floor." Carmen says knowing exactly what I was going to ask.

"Good luck." They both say in unison.

I walk into the building and notice it is decorated the same as the beach house. Everything is very modern. I head to the elevators and press the up button. It lights up and I look to the top of the elevator as I see it makes its way down to the bottom from a top floor.

The elevator dings. I am pacing the area waiting for the doors to open up. I finally stop pacing when I hear the elevator reach the bottom floor.

They open up revealing a woman with a suitcase and sunglasses.

"Ashley."

"Spencer? What are you doing…?"

I don't let her finish her sentence. I rush into the elevator and take her face into the palms of my hands and kiss her deeply. I try to convey all my feelings into this one kiss. Her hands get tangled in my hair and slide down to my waist as she pulls me closer into her.

It a kiss like never before. I'm trying to tell her I'm sorry. I need you. I want you. I love you.

I love her?

I pull away and look into her eyes. She's looking at me curiously.

"I love you too. " I whisper out.

Ashley grins and pulls me back into her. We kiss hard and much more hurriedly.

"Told you she wouldn't use a speech." Carmen says. Ashley and I break apart staring at our two best friends watching from just outside the elevator. Carmen leaning against the side of it to keep it open. Aiden pulls out his wallet and hands Carmen a five dollar bill.

We all laugh and I bury my face into Ashley's neck. She pulls away and walks towards Carmen.

"Sorry to cut this party short but…." Ashley pushes Carmen off the evaluator and press the button that closes the doors and hits the button label penthouse.

I can't help but giggle.

"Now where were we?" Ashley comes to me and pushes me against the elevator wall and attacks my lips.


End file.
